


Broken Key, Found [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Jossverse - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You called all across space when you were dropped here. You left them behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Key, Found [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Key, Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86884) by [Yvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi). 



Length: 0:08:05  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Broken%20Key,%20Found.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
